Love Me Enough
by dakota-haven
Summary: Bella and Edward are having problems moving to the next level, so Carlisle is brought on to help. Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

The tears were starting to stream down my face. Edward and I were kissing and slowly it was heating up. We were on his bed, cuddled, and giving small kisses to each other, with classical music playing softly in the background. I finally braved running my tongue along his lower lip, pleading for access to take it a step further. He opened his mouth just slightly but before I could tangle my tongue with his, I felt a familiar push as he shoved himself away from me and was across his bedroom.

I looked at him through tear shed eyes, looking at me as though I was the most dangerous species on the planet. I just want to kiss my boyfriend like every other person in high school. I want us to lose ourselves in each other for a while.

"You won't even try, you won't even TRY," I sobbed. "I want you. Do you not want me in that way?"

Edward rolled his eyes and did not suppress his groan. "You know I want too Bella. But I can't. Your blood sings to me and when we get even close to being hot and heavy all I see is me biting you and never stopping. We can go further when you're less breakable and I can lose myself in you." He grinned mischievously. At least that let me know his sex drive wasn't non-existent.

"I want to try with you before I lose my human self completely Edward. While I'm still warm and soft and me," I pleaded. "I want you to take control with me. I want you to assert yourself, to know what's best for me, to take me to the brink and catch me as I fall. You can do that when I'm vulnerable, when I'm human. Not when I'm like you."

The expression on his face was pure torture. "I can't Bella. I love you too much to risk hurting you based off teenage raging hormones!"

Throwing myself face down into the bed I bawled quietly. Why does he have this bed in here if we're never going to use it anyway? I have so many needs and the person I love more than life won't give it to me. Every other teenage boy in the world would be praying that their girlfriend would give them the green light, and here mine was talking me out of it.

"I'll give you time alone," he whispered, kissing me on the top of the head, and quickly leaving his bedroom to let me cry myself to sleep.

Edward's POV

I couldn't take the guilt. I couldn't take the look on her face when I had to push away from her so that I didn't rip out her jugular vein right then and there. I found sanctuary in my father's office, away from the death stares I was getting from the peanut gallery made up of my "siblings".

"How can she think I don't want to have sex with her?!" I rant, "It invades my thoughts and when she keeps trying to throw herself at me, how do I keep resisting? She has some sort of death wish!"

Carlisle chuckles at me. "She's hormonal Edward. You've had a century to master your urges; they're all new to her."

"And they're new to me too, Carlisle! You know she's the first love of my life. My urges are quite unbearable too you know," I hiss at him. "And she doesn't help matters by not finding other ways to… relieve those urges herself. I keep trying to talk her in to masturbation, buying toys, something!"

My father figure has a slight grin. "You know how bashful and innocent she is. I'm not surprised that she struck down those ideas. She wants to make love Edward, not just find a way to orgasm."

I groan and plop down on his couch, putting my face in my hands. "I don't know what to do any more. I can't take her virginity, I don't have the control. I think about it all the time and try to talk myself into believing I can do it but I know I can't. Thinking about the mixture of her blood and the smell of her arousal, I'd hurt her or kill her. Why doesn't she get that? If it was one or the other, I could handle it. Why can't she see that a toy could help break her hymen, and then maybe I could stand being with her in the way she is wanting?"

"Women usually think if you love them enough you'll find away around all those details," he smiled and the kindness reached his eyes. "Why don't you tell her what you told me Edward? Talk about that if she broke the barrier herself, you'd take her to bed. Surely, if she wants this as badly as you describe, she could find the courage to pleasure herself. It'd be a type of compromise."

I moaned. "I HAVE. I said all of this, but she won't do it. She thinks touching herself or using toys is 'gross and unnatural'. That it's not a toy's job to break her hymen, but the person she loves. How the hell do I argue her when she brings it all back to being human and wanting what they all want?"

"Better your problem than mine kiddo," Carlisle patted me on the back.

"That's it!" I jumped up practically knocking him over. "That's it Carlisle. You could solve the problem!"

His eye brows creased and he shook his head slightly. "Edward, I don't think me talking to Bella about this will change anything. You said everything I'd say already. Just give her time. You guys will figure it out or she'll come around."

"No Carlisle. I mean YOU could SOLVE the problem. You're bloodlust is controlled. You could take her virginity safely in a way that could allow us to go further in our relationship!" I was practically giddy and trying to get him to see how perfect this could be.

"Edward, if Bella's as shy as you say, I really doubt that me suggesting that I break her hymen as her doctor will make her jump for joy," Carlisle shook his head harder.

"You're not understanding. YOU can make LOVE to her in the way that she is wanting!"

The comprehension finally crossed his face. "You're crazy! I'm not having sex with Bella! With your girlfriend! With… I'm married, happily!"

I was already out of his office and filling in Esme on the plan. She cycled quicker than Carlisle from confusion, to comprehension, to near joy. Carlisle joined us a few moments later, his eyes filled with horror as his wife and I were in cahoots to get my girlfriend laid.

"Oh honey," Esme said softly. "You're a doctor. And Bella trusts you. We all trust you with something as important and sensitive as this. You're the only one in the family that could do this for them. And Alice told us just last week that if the kids don't figure out a way through this portion of their relationship, Bella will leave. We don't want to lose her. She's meant to be with us."

I could see Carlisle bewilderment turn to thoughtfulness. She had appealed to the father and doctor in him, that compassionate part that understood what a "job" he would be doing. I could see that he was sold.

"There's something else you should know Carlisle. Bella has talked a lot about wanting to be 'controlled' by me in the bedroom. Not weird rape fantasy craziness, but just someone who is willing to say they know what will feel good and take her with them, even when she is filled with doubt and insecurity."

He grinned warmly, "I can do that."

Esme smiled back to him, "You can love her enough to take that control. Oh sweetie it's going to be so perfect for her."

Now, I just had to sell Bella on the idea.

Bella's POV

I was woken up by feeling the bed dip and my love snuggle up next to me. I had a slight smile cross my lips, and then I remembered I was mad at him. I tried to shove him and turn away.

"C'mon Bella," he whispered and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I wanna talk with you. I've been waiting long enough for you to wake up."

"Unless you're here to steal my 'virtue', go away!" I grumbled hatefully.

He started to nibble on my ear. "That's what we came to talk to you about…"

I turned over. "We…?"

The whole family was standing in his bedroom with us. Alice grinning like the Cheshire Cat and jumping up and down like a child let loose in a candy store.

"Is this some crazy orgy dream? Did you all feed me something bad?" I rolled back over to try to wake my 'sleeping' self.

"I told you an orgy was the way to go!" howled Emmett, with Rosalie promptly smacking him in the back of the head.

Edward kissed me again on the neck and nibbled on my collar bone. "Not a dream lovey."

I shot straight up, looking at Edward right in the face. "You're nuts if you think I want to have an orgy and let you watch or some crazy shit like that!" I was shrieking, "Get out, get out, all of you."

Everyone left except for Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Oh God, I forgot about his 'parents' being in the room when I shouted about the orgy. Here comes the parent lecture about not having sex til marriage. Esme sat on the bed and held my hand in a motherly way. Carlisle was watching me like I was a bomb ready to explode any second. I held my head down in shame as the tears pricked my eyes. Why were they smack in the middle of this crazy situation? Why did the whole damn family have to know that I was a ball of sexual tension?

"Bella," she said softly. "My sweet, soon to be daughter. I can't imagine how frustrated you are right now. We've been talking as a family. Don't groan sweetheart, there's no shame in it. We are all sexual beings, and with being vampires you lose the luxury of privacy. As a family, we feel like we came up with a way to help you and Edward through this. Please, keep an open mind." She kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I looked up at Edward, confusion was etched into my face. "I don't understand what's happening Edward…"

"Love, just hear us out," he began.

"Us? What is this? All this talk about family, everyone up here, and now you and Carlisle stay behind. What, is this a threesome or something?" I got up off the bed, ready to storm out of their damn house.

"Stop with the multiple sex partners thing Bella, geez. You really think we'd do that to you?" Edward sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. I sat back down hesitantly.

"Bella I want to be with you more than anything," he pleaded for me to understand something I clearly wasn't getting yet. "I'd do anything to be with you in that way, but I can't take your virginity. I'd hurt you on accident. Either getting too wrapped up in trying not to hurt you so I couldn't focus on pleasuring you the way I should, or I'd get so lost in my own pleasure I'd hurt you."

Carlisle moved from his spot and sat on the bed. I nearly forgot he was there, he has stayed so quiet. I eyed him suspiciously. "Bella," he started. "what everyone is trying to say but has not come out and said yet is this. What Edward has found to be a solution to be able to make love to you, is to have me make love to you first."

I immediately tried to leap off the bed for the second time since this encounter but found myself grabbed by two strong arms pulling me into a lap. Arms that were unfamiliar to me. "No baby, no running away, no throwing a fit. No. We're going to do this, because you want to. I will not hurt you, but I will do what's best for you, even if you don't think so in the moment."

My heart was pounding. Confused. Excited. Exhilarated. Guilty. Curious. As Carlisle restrained me in his lap, Edward came and kissed me softly on the lips. He rubbed my cheek saying "Have fun. The rest of us are leaving for the week. Enjoy yourself because when I come back, I will be enjoying you. You want this, don't you? You can say no, and we will hear your no Bella."

I bit my lip and tears ran down my face. Tears of love and adrenaline. "I want this. Thank you."

With that Edward left and I was in the lap of his father.

"Bella. We need a safe word… Because I want you to have a way to let me know when it's really too much, and I will stop no matter what or when dear. Do you have one thought up?"

"Werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle laughed heartily. "Werewolf it is. I need to ask you some questions baby. But I want to give you a short time to think about all this. I want you to think about this: What are your fantasies, what do you want over the next week?

I cringed and shut my eyes tightly. My head is spinning. He's asked me to answer these intimate questions because we've just agreed to be intimate together. This feels grueling now that I am alone with him. And where is the love of my life? Leaving me in the arms of another man to figure all this out.

"Bella I'll be back in an hour. Just don't start anything without me," he nibbled my neck like Edward had done not too long ago and left quickly to give me the private time to mull things over.

I fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling. What the hell just happened? What did I just agree to do with my boyfriend's father? Have sex with someone who looks like a sex god but acts like a saint with all of his good deeds. My head began to spin and when I already lost 25 minutes to my cycling thoughts, I thought I better grab a note pad and jot things down before they get lost in the whirlwind. I re-wrote his question and then began to answer it as best I could, with as much honesty as I could muster.

_What are your fantasies, what do you want over the next week? _ _I feel like the stereotypical naïve virgin here. I don't have detailed fantasies formulated yet. I want to make out, touch each other, explore each other's bodies, and come together as man and woman. I want the man to take control, be in the lead, and push me past my fears. I have no point of reference when it comes to anything sexual passed kissing. I like the idea of things being a little bit forced with the knowledge there's a safe word in place. I want to know what pleases me and how to please a man so that Edward and I will feel confident in the bedroom. I know Edward probably explained that I'm prudish, but I am very open minded and think my sexual appetite would match his if he'd let go a little bit. I want my first time to be sensual, and truly making love. I am afraid of it hurting a lot the first few times and want it to be bliss, not trauma. Then I want to take it up a few notches and see where it takes us… I want to role play, push the boundaries, and have you take me over the edge. If you're game._

I grinned at my last line. I taped the paper to the outside of the bedroom door. I had 3 minutes before the hour was up and I didn't want to see his face as he read my responses. It was a cowardly way out, but I can't believe I wrote that. I threw myself back in the bed face down, blushing like crazy and trying to listen with all of my might for his return to the bedroom.

I didn't hear his footsteps. I heard the tape being pulled off the door when he arrived, right on time, exactly 60 minutes from his departure earlier. I hid my face and closed my eyes, almost hoping to fall asleep so I didn't have to face the embarrassment. He finally opened the door after what felt like forever, but looking at the clock it was only a minute that he took outside the door. My back was to him but I could feel his gaze upon me without looking in his direction. When my heart was pounding so hard that I was sure he could hear it, the bed dipped letting me know he was climbing in next to me.

He purred in my ear, "Oh baby, I am game for anything you can think of and more. It's only 9 o'clock darling and by midnight I'm going to make love to you and you will lose your V-card. But let's start with a kiss."

Rolling me over, I was wide eyed. I could see him mentally take a step back. He pulled me in his lap and cradled me close. "What's wrong?"

I cried, feeling pathetic. "I'm just confused. I… I don't know why I'm crying. I just… I'm not sure what I want. I have all these thoughts in my head, like I put down on that paper. They make me feel so excited, but then actually doing it, allowing you to take control… Carlisle it scares me more then I let on. And… and even though I trust you, I mean… this is the first time we would cross these lines at all. Two hours ago you were my boyfriend's father, Dr Cullen, husband of Esme with the perfect family. And… and now we're going to make love? What if I mess up, or do something stupid and wrong? What if I… "

"Oh sweetheart. Shh, shh," he kissed my head softly. "I forget how young you are, how confusing all this sex stuff can be. I let your confident façade cloud what Edward told me, about how lost you must feel with all of this. But baby we will work through it, all of it. We'll take it slow but I will push you too, to trust, to grow, to find yourself. I will meet your needs – the needs of the unsure, bashful, little Bella and the confident, explorative, darker side too. We'll figure it out together baby."

Wiping my nose with a kleenex, I giggled. "God you must think I'm just a sad little virgin with doubts. This is going to be painfully slow and awful for you I'm just sur…"

"Don't talk about yourself like that, or say you know what I'm thinking because you don't. I'm thinking what a brave, lovely, sensitive woman I have in front of me. A woman I can't wait to make love to when she's ready." He kissed me softly on the lips holding back the passion I could feel brewing.

"Oh Carlisle. Kiss me, really kiss me," I pulled him close to me, seeing the startled look on his face. I was on a bit of a roller coaster at the moment, I hoped he could deal with the emotional whiplash of it all. But he obliged and kissed me. It started soft and sweet, testing to see where I was mentally before going further. As we kept kissing, I felt him open his mouth slightly and lick my lips gently. He tasted sweet, like vanilla. I lapped at his tongue as it gently came in to my mouth. When he pulled his tongue back, I followed and thrust earnestly into his mouth, tasting him more thoroughly. I moaned into his mouth, and he pulled me close to him to deepen the kiss. Oh I could do this forever. This was kissing, really kissing, like lovers should. We were feeling each other's face, letting soft little moans escape, while always dancing with each other. He was the one that pulled away first.

His eyes twinkled when he looked at me. "You're so sweet baby, you taste divine."

"Not so bad yourself," I grinned.

Carlisle pulled me in his lap again and caressed me softly. He rubbed my back, my shoulders, my arms, my hands, and my fingers. Every thing felt perfect.

"You're so soft baby girl. I want to touch every inch of you," he whispered in my ear, licking it softly causing me to shiver. My stomach clenched in a way I never felt before. My heart began racing, and a light sweat broke out over my skin.

"That excites you," he stated seductively. He ran his fingers over my belly. "I'm going for some skin to skin baby, I'm going to put my hands in your shirt and really feel you." He ran his fingers to the hem of my shirt and gently slid his hands inside, feeling my taut belly, which clenched at that moment again. "Oh, you are anticipating, waiting, hoping for more, just where I want you to be baby girl."

I was panting shallowly. His hands felt so cold against my blazing skin. My head was flitting quickly through a dozen thoughts. I've never been touched this way. I've never done more than kissing, and kissing with Carlisle felt like a whole new level in and of itself. I wish I could see his face, sitting with my back to his chest had some disadvantages. My heart felt like it would explode through my chest. He ran his fingers along my rib cage, causing me to squirm against him.

He chuckled. "Such a responsive little thing. Let's see if your breasts are just as responsive baby." He worked his hand up to my bra and began pushing the cups up and out of the way. I tensed against him. "It's ok baby, this is all about anticipating and feeling the pleasure that is being together. Don't think just feel." His cold hands gently grabbed my breasts and I felt like I startled out of my own skin. His hands felt so big, covering my breasts easily in his palms.

Before I could let a moan escape, I heard his moan. "Oh baby, your breasts are perfect. They're so warm and supple. Feel how your nipples peak at my cold touch?" He lapped at the crook of my neck and I leaned back against him, completely relaxing in his embrace. He grabbed both nipples and rolled them gently between his thumb and index finger. I arched, writhed, and moaned. Oh God.

"She does respond to nipple stimulation, good to know," I could feel him grinning against my neck. I gripped his thighs as I tried to make sense of all the feelings that seemed to have a direct line to my clenching abdomen. "I want your first orgasm to be one that I can feel as it ripples through you baby." He quickly released my nipples, and I immediately ached for his touch. I reached to stimulate myself as he grabbed my wrists. "Oh no baby cakes, your first one is going to come from my touch not yours."

I whimpered to him, "Please…"

He eased me off his lap and laid me on the bed, finally looking me in the face since his intense ministrations on my breasts. His eyes, typically a soft topaz, were darker than I've ever seen. The lust was palpable. I felt so vulnerable now that we were face to face, in such an intimate position.

Carlisle nuzzled me and kissed me from collar bone up the side of my neck, to my cheek, and finally my lips. "Let's get rid of some of these clothes baby, one piece at a time. I'll start with yours." He pulled me quickly to a brief sitting position, before quickly pulling my t-shirt right up and over my head, unclasping my bra, striping it down, and threw it across the room. My back hit the mattress before I could even gasp from the shock of it. "You're in for a mind blowing ride sweet one."

I rolled to my side, trying to hide myself from his intense gaze. I barely look at my own nakedness, I've never been naked in front of any one since I was about 6, much less my boyfriend's father!

I startled as I felt Carlisle cover my back with his chest, which he had shed his shirt. His ice cold skin against mine that was burning was like being doused in ice water. I shut my eyes tightly and shook involuntarily.

"Where've you gone in that pretty little head sweet heart?" he murmured softly in my ear. "I want to see you, now."

"No. What if you don't like what you see?" I bit my lip hard.

He rolled me over without much effort. I fought him as hard as I could, yelling "no, no". He easily took my hands and placed them above my head. "When I tell you now, I mean now Bella. When you don't comply I will do it for you." His eyes narrowed and locked in at my lip. I discovered right as he went to devour my mouth, that my lip was bleeding and Carlisle's more carnal side has made its appearance. He moaned into my mouth and lapped every inch of my lips and inside my mouth. "Oh fuck…" he gasped. His hands moved quickly up my body and palmed my breasts harder than he did before. "You taste so fucking amazing." He kissed quickly down my body, stared down at me, and took my left nipple in his mouth. My head exploded as he licked, nipped, and tugged until I panted with need. Fuck what I look like, if he could play my body this way he could have whatever he wanted.

"I'm feeling we're still quite over dressed Bella baby," he grinned. "How about I let you do the honor's of stripping down my lower half first?"

My brain came to a screeching halt. All this time I didn't even think about *his* needs. I was too lost in the pleasure he was giving *me*. But what about him? Being so patient with a virgin with issues, going so slow when all he probably wanted to do was fuck me now.

"With pleasure," I smirked, as I popped his button and zipped down his jeans. Boxers with a bulge, I liked so far of what I could see of him.


End file.
